Un Nuevo Destino Un Nuevo Amor
by kansaki tama
Summary: hOLAAAAA. Será capaz Inuyasha de matar a Sessh. Con que nuevas intenciones se presenta Kikyou y como es que reaccionará Inuyasha. Kouga regresa... Cap. 6 ...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. Como saben Inuyasha por NINGUN motivo me pertenece y mucho menos ninguno de los personajes que se incluyan en la serie.

Bueno este es el primer fanfic que escribo, asi que espero que les agrade. Y ya saben cualquier duda, queja, aclaración estaré esperando sus reviews. ¡SaYoNaRa!

Aclaración:

UN NUEVO DESTINO, UN NUEVO AMOR.

Capitulo 1. Es que acaso me equivoque

Al parecer un nuevo dia llega a la aldea en donde todos se encuentran descansando y sanando sus heridas.

Todos estaban muy preocupados por el estado de Kagome, ya que desde hace un par de horas se encontraba inconsiente y con algunas heridas de gravedad.

Anciana Kaede: Parece que Kagome se encuentra muy mal herida y esta perdiendo mucha sangre si no hacemos algo rapido, no quiero ni siquiera imaginar las consecuencias.

Miroku: No se preocupe anciana Kaede, todos sabemos que la señorita Kagome nunca se dá por vencida tan facilmente y esta no parece ser la excepción.

Shipo (llorando): Ayyyyyyy guaaaaaa y toda la culpa la tiene el tonto de Inuyasha. Ya que si la hubiera cuidado mejor nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Sango (cargando a Shippo): Por cierto alguien sabe donde está Inuyasha. Desde hace unos momentos que no lo veo por ninguna parte. Será que ...

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejanano de la aldea se encontraba un hanyou enojado, desesperado pero sobretodo muy preocupado por encontrar las plantas medicinales que la anciana Kaede le habia encargado

Pensamiento de Inuysha mientras recogía las plantas medicinales

Inuyasha:Nada de esto hubiera pasado, si yo la hubiera cuidado mejor. Pero por otra parte si no ayudaba a Kikyo nunca me lo perdonaría. Ahhh Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi. Por que estoy tan confundido.

Flash Back...

Inuyasha: HAAh maldito Naraku, me pagaras todo lo que nos has hecho a mi y a Kikyo. Nunca te perdonaré que la hayas apartado de mi y sobretodo porque nos arrebataste la felicidad.

Al escuchar esto Kagome solo bajo la mirada y de forma triste pero determinada, tomando su arco., se decició ayudar a Inuyasha y a sus amigos.

Kagome: Inu... yasha...

Miroku y Sango solo alcanzaron a verse por unos momentos, ya que ellos entendían a la perfección como debia sentirse Kagome. Sin emabargo este no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas. Debían derrotar a Naraku como fuera lugar y solo así podría vivir tranquilos y hasta porque no? felices..

Sango: Maldición si tan solo Kirara estuviera a mi lado podría usar con mayor facilidad mi Hirakotsu. Pero no puedo dejar a Shippo solo y mucho menos en ese estado.

Mientras Sango estaba tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de atacar a su enemigo, el monje Miroku no desaprovechaba la oprotunidad de darle "un masajito a Sango". Y sin decir más ni menos el monje Miroku recibe una bofetada.

Sango: Pero suexcelencia como se atreve en unos momentos de tanta importancia, simplemente nunca va acambiar. "Hentai"...

Miroku: Pero mi querida Sango (cambiando la mirada del monje). Probablemente esta sea la última vez que nos veamos y no quiero saber que lo último que pasó fue que usted se lleva un mal recuerdo de mi. Y con una sonrisa tierna pero sincera toma la mano de sango.

Sango(Levemente sonrojada pero sin soltar la mano del monje): No se preocupe excelencia estoy segura que no va a hacer la última vez que nos veamos, eso se lo aseguro.

Naraku: Parece que ustedes los humanos son tan sensibles y débiles a las emociones que simplemente no saben que hacer. Pobres de ustedes jajajajaj.

Minetras Naraku decía eso empezó a concentrar una gran masa de energía y demonios gracias a la perla Shikon. Parecia ser tan grande y poderosa que tan solo con explotar acabaría con todos. Rapidamente Inuyasha toma su colmillo de acero e inutilmete ataca a naraku.

Naraku: Inuyasha cuantas veces te lo tendré que decir "nunca me podrás ganar y sin decir más lanzó 3 rayos de energia".

Inuyasha con gran dificultad esquiva la masa de energía pero si darse cuenta de la presecia de las otras 2 masas y de que iban directo a Kikyo y a Kagome.

Inuyasha: Maldición... Como no pude darme cuenta antes de la presencia de Kikyo. Maldita sea que voy a hacer ahora. No puedo dejar a Kikyo sola en esto , pero a Kagome tampoco puedo dejarla sola. Rayosss! que debo hacer.

Pensamientos de Kikyo

Kikyo: Baka Aún después de tanto tiempo no es capaz de aclarar lo que siente. Y pone en duda su cariño hacia mi , y todo por esa mujer que dice ser mi reencarnación. Simplemente no lo toleró más, voy a ...

Pensamientos de Kagome

Kagome: Bueno parece ser que la única que sale sobrando aqui soy yo. Me pregunto que pasará ahora. Que me pasará si Inuyasha se decide por Kikyo. Bueno de todas maneras sea cuál fuese la decisión de Inuyasha no me queda otra más que respetarla. Ya que solo deseo la felicidad de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Corriendo lo más rápido posible junto con su colmillo de acero y con las pocas energías que le restan decide salvar a Kikyo, ya que pareciera que la sacerdotiza estaba apunto de dejarse arrastar por esa gran concentación de masa y demonios.

Inuyasha: NOOOOOOO! Kikyo. No lo permitiré. No te voy perder nunca más.

Tomando su espada y gracias a un milagro logra salvar a Kiko de la muerte.

Kikyo: Te detesto Inuyasha. Yo ya habia decidido la muerte y estaba preparada. Era la unica forma de descansar y morir en paz. Una vez mas te equivocaste, no quiero volver a verte nunca más.

Dicho esto es elevada gracias a una de sus serpiente y desaparece.

Por otra parte Miroku y Sango luchaban por sus vidas. Pero no se había percatado totalmente de las consecuencias del ataque de naraku.

Miroku: Veamos como tomas esto Naraku. Quitandose el rosario y extendiedo la mano logró absorber un poco de los poderes de naraku, pero no sin antes quedar envenenado y casi sin conocimiento.

Sango: Su excelencia resita! Por favor aún no es tiempo de darse por vencidos.

Mientras tanto Kagome estaba semiinconsiente en el suelo..

Kagome: Que pasa? Acaso ya estaré muerta?.. No, aún no, todavía puedo sentir un dolor muy agudo en mi espalda y tobillo. INU.. YASHA... Espero que estes sano y salvo aunque al lado de Kikyo y dicho esto perdió el conocimiento. Mientras veía como Inuyasha se acercaba a ella.

Inuyasha: Pero que he hecho. Si ella muere nunca me lo perdonare... Naraku maldito seas ...

Y dicho esto tomó su espada y recodando como Kagome había sido lastimada por su culpa tomó su espada y atacó a Naraku lo más fuerte que pudo.

Naraku: Pero que es esto... Es que acaso un simple humano, una mujer y un híbrido han absorbido parte de mi poder. AAA en estas condiciones no podré adueñarme de la perla de Shikon. Ni hablar no me queda otra más que escapar...

Y así como lo pensó desapareció dejando a todos muy malheridos, pero sobretodo a kagome.

FIN del Flash Black...

Ya de regresó en sus actuales pensamientos el Hanyou se percata de que es hora de regresar a la aldea y curar a Kagome.

Inuyasha: Kagome lo siento mucho...

Y con gran tristeza toma las plantas medicinales y regresa a la aldea.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 Resiste

En nuestro capitulo anterior

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha: Kagome lo siento mucho...

Y con gran tristeza toma las plantas medicinales y regresa a la aldea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en la aldea todos esperaban impaciente la llegada de Inuyasha.

Anciana Kaede: Me pregunto porque Inuyasha se tarda tanto, es que acaso no encuentra las plantas que le he pedido.

Shippo:(Llorando a acantaros al lado de Kagome) Ay pero como puede tardarse tanto ese perro tonto. Que no ve que la pobre de Kagome puede ...

Sango (muy triste mira al pequeño niño zorrito): Calma Shippo. No pienses en eso. Estoy segura que todo va a salir bien. Además Kagome no permitiría que estuvieramos así de pesimistas.

Shippo: Pero es que yo no quiero que Kagome sufra y mucho menos que ese perro tonto la haga sentir mal. ahhhhhh guaaaaaaaa

Mientras tanto Inuyasha va llegando, pero al escuchar el comenatario de Shippo se siente muy triste por dentro pero..

Inuyasha: Pero a quien llamas perro tonto! eh?

Shippo: Pues no veo otro perro tonto, más que a ti buaaaaaa

Inuyasha: Pero que dices. ya verás lo que te hare cuando te atrape...

Mientras tanto el monje Miroku observa la situación.

Miroku: Parece que todo vuele poco a poco a la normalidad

Anciana Kaede: Pero que les pasa a ustedes dos que no ven que necesitamos darle de inmedianto la medicina a Kagome.

Sango: Es cierto, porfavor Shippo deja de estar corriendo y tu Inuyahsa dale inmediatamente las plantas a la anciana Kaede.

Inuyasha: Bahhh. si es lo que iba a hacer. No tienes porque regañarme.

En eso la anciana Kaede prepara una fuerte infusión a base de plantas medicinales y mezclados con sus poderes espirituales logra crear una potente cura. Sin embargo aun no sabe si eso será suficiente para curar las heridas de Kagome.

Anciana Kaede(Con un gesto de preocupación): Parece ser que la poción esta lista, sin embargo...

Todos los demas, principlamente Inuyasha: Pero. QUE. Habla de una buena vez anciana.

Anciana Kaede: Puede que esta herida tarde más en sanar, ya que no es una herida común y corriente. Y lo digo porque no solo afecto fisicamente a Kagome; sino que parte de su ser esta dañado. Es algo que no puedo explicar totalmente.

Miroku: Bueno no esperemos más anciana Kaede. Hay que darle la medicina a la señorita Kagome.

Anciana Kaede: Asi es us excelencia. También tengo que cambiar sus vendajes.

Miroku: Anciana Kaede no se preocupe por los vendajes. Me asegurare de cambiarlos yo mismo. Estare al pendiente de la señorita Kagome. Desde luego necesito estar con ella en su cuarto...

Y sin antes terminara de hablar ya había recibido 2 fuertes golpes de parte de la furiosa Sango e Inuysha.

Sango: Es que realmente nunca va a cambiar ese pervertido

Inuyasha: Pero como se atreve a quererse pasar de listo enfrente de mi...

Mientras Miroku estaba en el piso, todos los demás se dirigian hacia donde yacia Kagome. También esperaban a que la anciana Kaede le diera la medicina y que al menos Kagome lograra recuperar el conocimineto. Transcurrieron algunos minutos para que el medicamento actuara lentamente pero a su vez efectivamente.

Kagome: ...mmm...

Kagome (algo debil): ..Donde.. estoy...?

Shippo(Llorando de felicidad): Kagome, al fin despiertas. Que alegria!

Anciana Kaede: Kagome, no te pares aún tu espalda no se ha recuperado totalmente. Necesitas descansar un poco más de tiempo.

Sango( abrazando a su amiga, sin lastimar sus heridas):Que bueno que despertaste, nos tenías muy preocupado.

Miroku: Señorita Kagome, me da gusto que una señorita tan bella no se de por vencida tan facilmente.

Mientras todos se encontraban al pendiente de Kagome, un hanyou algo alejado pero al pendiente de todos los detalles. Poco a poco se iba acercando..

Inuyasha: Yo necesito hablar con Kagome a solas.

No tuvo que decir más, para que "casi" todos sus amigos y la anciana Kaede decidieran salir de la choza. Bueno si digo todos es porque Shippo decide quedarse escondido para espiar la situacion. Pero por pura suerte el monje Miroku atrapa a Shippo.

Miroku: Shippo aún eres muy joven para comprender estas cosas. Lo mejor es que los dejemos a solas.

Shipo: Ahhh si, entonces porque solo me sacas a mi eeee...

MIentras tanto en la habitación que se encontraba Kagome e Inuyasha solo se percibia el silencio hasta que...

Inuyasha: Kagome.. la verdad es que estaba muy ... preocupado (casi con lagrimas en los ojos). Yo... tuve la culpa de todo lo que te paso. Fui yo y solamente yo.

Kagome: Inuyasha, no tienes porque darme explicaciones de nada (por dentro Kagome se desahacia de la tristeza y empezaban a salir unas cuantas lágrimas). Además tu me dijiste desde un principio que tu vida le pertenecía a Kikyo. Pero aún asi no puedo evitar sentir esto es por eso que tal vez sea mejor que nos dejemos de ver por un tiempo. Pienso regresar unos cuantos días a mi epoca y asi descansar y pensar mejor las cosas.

Y en lo que Kagome explica sus razones y se podían dislumbrar unas cuantas gotas de sal en su cara, sorpresivamente el haoyu la toma entre sus cálidos y protectores brazos. Al mismo tiempo ni siquiera era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Ya que se encontraba a pocos milmetros del rostro de Kagome y a punto de besar esos labios que al mismo tiempo le hacían sentir tantas cosas.

Kagome (por que aún me siento así, kami es que acaso nunca podré dejarlo de amar. Pero por otra parte tampoco voy a permitir que juegue conmigo). Inuyasha... No.. Esto no debe ser así y mucho menos de esta forma.

Inuyasha( con la mirada fija en Kagome solo alcanza a decir unas palabras). Lo siento Kagome... Se que muchas veces he sido un tonto y me he equivocado muchas veces. Sin embargo es por eso que he decidido protegerte y cuidarte mientras estes aqui.

Kagome estaba a punto de contestar cuando de repente solo siente una pesadez y poco a poco se desvanece. Justo antes de que su cara tocara el suelo el hanyou la toma tiernamente y la acomoda en el futón. Observandola y estudiando la delicadez de su hermoso rostro decide salir e ir a pasar la noche en su rama favorita.

A la mañana siguiente y para sorpresa de todos Kagome ya se encontraba repuesta y ayudando a los aldeanos junto con la anciana Kaede.

Anciana Kaede: Por favor Kagome regresa a descansar. Tus heridas puede abrirse de nuevo. Anda no seas terca

Kagome: Nada de eso. Seré más útil si ayudo a estas personas y no estando dormida.

Miroku: Vaya señorita Kagome, parece ser que ya esta mucho mejor. Me da gusto que ya se encuentre caminando.

Shippo quien es cargado por Sango, instintivamente salta a los brazos de kagome.

Shippo: Ay que bueno que ya estas bien. Sabes Kagome, mientras estabas dormida Inuyasha me trataba muy mal. Se la pasa molestandome y diciendome que soy un bebe llorón, etc.

Inuyasha: Bueno entonces como debo llamar a las criaturas que aún mojan la cama ¬¬...

Kagome: Abajo ...

Y antes de que Inuyasha reclamara y golpeara a Shippo, misteriosamente comenzó a nublarse el cielo y atacaron un grupo de mountros.

Ya todos contaban con sus respectivas armas. Mientras Inuysha blandía a colmillo de acero, Miroku y Sango trataban de ayudar a los aldenaos a ponerse a salvo. Kagome se encontraba lanzando flechas sabradas a grandes distancias. Realmente era sorprendente como habian mejorado sus habilidades y poderes espirituales.

Kagome: Bien... parece ser que ya no son muchos mounstros. Pero que extraño es todo esto, generalmente los mounstros de esta región no atacan si no tienen alguna razón. Será que Naraku se encuentra...

Y en eso se escuha el grito de una niña pequeña y Kagome instinvamente toma su arco y decide a buscar a la pequeña niña. No sin antes imaginar cual sería su sorpresa.

Continuará. Espero sus reviews y ayuda


	3. Detrás de esos ojos

Capítulo 3 Detrás de esos ojos

En nuestro capítulo anterior

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome: Bien... parece ser que ya no son muchos mounstros. Pero que extraño es todo esto, generalmente los mounstros de esta región no atacan si no tienen alguna razón. Será que Naraku se encuentra...

Y en eso se escuha el grito de una niña pequeña y Kagome instinvamente toma su arco y decide a buscar a la pequeña niña. No sin antes imaginar cual sería su sorpresa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Kagome toma su arco y se dirige a toda prisa en la dirección que escuchó el grito, no se había percatado de que una pareja de mounstros la iba siguiendo sigilosamente.

Kagome (No puedo permitir que más personas estén sufriendo por culpa de los mounstros y Naraku) : Resiste pequeña niña. ¡No tengas miedo, enseguida estaré contigo!.

Kagome: Pero que es lo que pasa ni puedo percibir ninguna prescencia en este bosque. Y al parecer estoy ya muy lejos de la aldea.(Si tan solo Inuyasha estuviera aqui... pero que pasa ahora es cuando yo debo probas que puedo cuidarme a mi misma).

Niña: Ay alguien ahii... Auxiliooooo...

Poco a poco una pequeña niña asustada iba saliendo de los arbustos al escuhar la voz de una jovencita.

Kagome: No te preocupes pequeña, porque gritaste acaso algún mounstro te atacó?

Niña: No, lo que pasa es que estaba jugando con Jaken, pero como el no sabe jugar bien a las escondidillas , todavía no me ha encontrado. Pero sabes comienzo a creer que no me estaba buscando. Llevo ya mucho tiempo en este lugar y como el señor Sesshoumaro dice que no debo andar sola por el bosque, decidé permanecer atrás de esos arbustos.

Kagome (Así que esta niña es la acompañante de Sesshoumaru...): Ya veo, no te preocupes te llevaré a la aldea para que comas algo y descanses y después buscaremos la manera en que regreses con Sesshoumaru. Sonriendo. Por cierto, como te llamas?

Niña (Pero que bonita señorita, creo que ella sería muy buena mamá y una amiga para el señor Seshoumaru) : Me llamo Rin y usted como se llama ?

Kagome: Me llamo Kagome, pero también soy una sacerdotiza.

En lo que Kagome y la pequeña Rin se encontraban hablando, mousntros disutían por quién se quedaría con quién.

Mounstro 1 Este era mitad humano y tenía una mirada maliciosa y algo depravada. : Creo que yo me quedaré con esa mujer. Hace mucho tiempo que no me divierto y necesito recordar tiempos pasados.

Mousntro 2 Este era una rata gigante y con cara de aburrimiento y sin entender una palabra de lo que habia dicho . Bahhh nunca te entenderé. Pero en fin parece ser que me quedaré con la carne jugosa de esa pequeña niña. Será una buena cena, ya que no como desde varios días.

Kagome (Pero que extraño es esto, hace unos momentos no percibía nada maligno y ahora siento como si algo nos observara): Rin es mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar a la aldea.

Rin: Como usted diga señorita Kagome.

Al mismo tiempo en una bella colina se encontraba el Lord de las tierras del Oeste. Observando y estudiando cada detalle de las tierras que pronto serían suyas y preguntandose así mismo hasta cuando podría encontrar la felicidad o al menos la paz. Hasta que fue interrumpido por la prescencia de su sirviente.

Jaken: Amo bonito!. No encuentro a la humana por ningún lugar y estoy preocupado ya que pudo haberse perdido.

Sesshoumaru con la mirada más que fría y seria dirigó una mirada asesina a Jaken. Tomó su espada y sin decir nada salió en busqueda de la pequeña niña.

Mientras tanto Kagome y Rin eran atacadas por los dos moustros. El primero en atacar fue el segundo moustro que trataba vorazmente de atrapar y tragarse a Rin. Kagome sin pensarlo dos veces dispara dos flechas sagradas y logra derribar y purificar al mounstro.

Mounstro 1: Vaya que interesante, parece que resultó ser una sacerdotiza... Esto solo hace más delicioso

Kagome(tengo que proteger a esta niña) Gritando: Riiiinnn corre y escondete en unos momentos estaré contigo.

Mounstro 1: De nada sirve eso humana. Pero .. por otra parte puedo perdonarle la vida a la niña si vienes conmigo y haces lo que yo quiera. (Con la cara más depravada que nunca, saco su lengua y saboreó sus labios).

Kagome: De ninguna manera podrás detenerme y no permitiré que por ningún motivo dañes a esta pequeña niña. Toma esto

Lanza 3 flechas al mismo tiempo, pero como este era un mosutro mitad humano las esquivó con mayor facilidad, más no sin salir un poco lastimado del brazo. La energía de Kagome se estaba debilitando ya que sus heridas no estaban totalmente sanas, así que el moustro no desaprovecharía esto. El mounstro ya tenía a una semiinconsiente Kagome en la espalda, estaba a punto de llevarsela...pero

Rin: Señor Sesshoumaru que bueno que llega, Rin no sbía que hacer y ahora la señorita Kagome se encuentra en un peligro

Sesshoumaru(con la mirada fría): Es hora de irnos Rin. Lo demás no tiene porque interesarnos cada quién es responsable de si mismo.

Rin: Pero la señorita Kagome me cuidó y hasta me salvó la vida de ser devorada por un mousntro rata.

Sesshoumaru solo vió a la niña por breves segundos y decició ir en busca de la humana y devolverle el favor. Ya que a el no le gustaba estar en deuda con nadie.: Rin quedate aqui, no te muevas.

Moustro 1: Ahora si que me voy a divertir de lo mas ...

Sesshoumaru: Por tu propio bien deja a la humana y vete

Moustro 1: No me hagas reir. Si quieres compañia buscate a una tu mismo. No molestes.

No vasto más que unos segundos para que Sesshoumaru tomará su látigo y destruyera al mounstro. Mientras que Kagome se encontraba muy débil en el piso y sin ni siquiera podía caminar. Sin mencionar que en cualquier momento se desvanecería. Sorpresivamente para Kagome, Sesshoumaru se encontraba cargandola entre sus dos fuertes brazos. En esta historia, Sesshoumaru tiene ambos brazos:).

Kagome(algo sonrojada , pero sobretodo desconcertada): ...Graciás...

Sesshoumaru sin ni siquiera verla a los ojos: No debes agradecerme a mí, todo fue gracias a Rin.

Lentamente Kagome empezó a sentirse muy comoda en ls brazos de este youkai y empezó a quedarse dormida. Kagome no sabía porque pero simplemente se sentía segura. No sin antes recordar que Sesshoumaru odiaba a los humanos y que el podía matarla en cualquier momento. Pero simplemente la estaba cargando hasta una especie de refugio, ya que el sabía que los humanos eran débiles en todos los sentidos.

Sesshoumaru (pero que me pasa desde cuando salvo a humanos, pero sobretodo desde cuando salvo a la mujer de mi híbrido hermano): Rin vamonos, Jaken ya debe tener todo listo en el refugio.

Rin con una gran sonrisa ya que Sesshoumaru llevaba entre sus brazos a la señorita que amablemente le había ofrecido su cuidado: Señor Sesshoumaru, puedo quedarme más tiempo con la señorita Kagome. Es que no tengo con quién más jugar y ella parece ser muy buena persona. Además ella podría ser una buena mami conmigo.

Sesshoumaru con una mirada algo sorprendida (pero que está pensando esta niña, que se puede confiar en cualquiera o que?): Apresurate Rin.

Ya llegando a la cueva o refugio se encontraba un Jaken al borde de la histería. Estaba la comida preparada y el lugar en donde Rin dormiría.

Sesshoumaru: Será mejor que prepares más comida.

Jaken: Amito que bueno que regresa estaba a punto de salir a buscarlos. Por favor no vuelva a preocuparnos así. Por cierto no piensa ayudar a esa humana vd?

Sesshoumaru con la mirada fría: Eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia.

Y mientras Sesshoumaru dejaba a Kagome inconsiente a un lado de la fogata, par que no se enfriará, decidé cambiar los vendajes de su espalda. Aunque en el fondo le molestaba muchisisimo ayudar a los humanos, no sabía porque con esta humana no le era tan molesto. Será que debido a que Kagome era una sacerdotiza, poseía una escenia diferente o tan solo le causaba algo de curiosidad.

Rin: Señor Sesshoumaru, Rin ya está muy cansada. Creo que me dormiré, puede ir Jaken a cantarme una canción?.

Jaken: Queeeeeeee nooooooo. Bueno supongo que no tengo más remedio. Bueno... vamos Rin.

Kagome aún con los ojos cerrados (Creo que empiezo a sentirme bien además siento calidez , creo que ya no me duele nada).Poco a poco empieza abrir los ojos: En donde estoy?Que extraño no veo a Rin ni a Sesshoumaru.

Kagome decide salir y se encuentra con un Sesshoumaru que observaba tranquilamente la luna. Se podría decir que se veía diferente, cuando veía a la luna, no tenía expresión de odio no friladad simplemente se veía distinto. Lo cual llamó mucho la atención de Kagome. Lentamente se acercó hasta él y cuidadosamente penso lo que le podría decir a ese youkai.

Kagome: Gracias por cuidarme.

Al no recibir contestación del youkai resignadamente decide regresar a la cueva pero unas palabras la detuvieron

Sessohoumaru: Humana ,nada es gratis en la vida, asi que quiero que te quedes...hubo un silencio... con Rin por un tiempo. Ya que pienso ausentarme por un tiempo y Rin aún es muy pequeña y necesito que alguién la aconseje. Ya que por ser humana pronto se convertirá en una joven y es necesario que aprenda lo corecto.

Kagome ( No se que decir, es verdad que estoy en deuda, pero no puedo abandonar la busqueda de fragmentos): Yo.. acepto. Le enseñaré lo más que pueda a Rin. Solo espero que no sea mucho tiempo.

Sesshoumaru (Pero que demonios me pasa, porque estoy pidiendole algo y sobretodo a la mujer de mi hermano. Es que acaso la compañia de Rin me esta cambiando? O es que acaso siento algo diferente).

Mientras tanto de regreso en la aldea Sango, Shippo, Miroku y sobretodo Inuyasha buscaban desesperadamente a Kagome.

Inuyasha: Pero que demonios con esta niebla no puedo percibir el aroma de Kagome. Tengo que encontrarla no puedo fallarle de nuevo.

Miroku: Mi querida Sango es mejor que busquemos cuando la niebla se haya ido

Sango: Es cierto, Shippo ven vamonos es mejor que vayamos a ayudar a los aldeanos.

Shippo: No, no quiero. Yo quiero estar con Kagome. Hay que seguir buscándola.

Y en lo que los amigos trataban de convencer a Shippo de regresar a la aldea, alcanzaron a ver como un remolino de viento se acercaba a la aldea.

Sango: Parece que Kouga se acerca a toda velocidad.

Inuyasha: Genial lo que me faltaba, el lobo sarnoso molestandome

MIroku y Shippo con una gota en la cabeza

Kouga sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a inuyasha): Donde esta mi mujer, he decidido llevarmela contigo. Ya es tiempo de formar mi familia...

Inuyasha callendose de una rama y rojo de coraje: Como que una familia, lobo estupido. Kagome no es de tu propiedad.

Kouga: Callate perro estupido. Ahora me van a decir o tengo que buscarla yo mismo. Que extraño no la puedo oler..

Miroku: Me temo mi joven amigo, que por el momento no encontramos a la señorita Kagome. Inexplicablemente ayer atacaron la aldea y la eñorita Kagome se perdió en el bosque.

Kouga furioso : QUUEEEEEEEEE Perro sarnoso no te dije que cuidaras a mi mujer. Como me arrpiento de habertela dejado a ti...

Shippo: Y eso no es todo Kagome está lastimada... BUUAAA

Kouga e Inuyasha estaban a punto de pelear cuando de repente la anciana Kaede llama a todos para decirles que no muy lejos un aldeano encontró el arco y algunas de las flechas de Kagome.

Continuará...


	4. Un pequeño descanso

Capítulo anterior

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga furioso : QUUEEEEEEEEE Perro sarnoso no te dije que cuidaras a mi mujer. Como me arrpiento de habertela dejado a ti...

Shippo: Y eso no es todo Kagome está lastimada... BUUAAA

Kouga e Inuyasha estaban a punto de pelear cuando de repente la anciana Kaede llama a todos para decirles que no muy lejos un aldeano encontró el arco y algunas de las flechas de Kagome.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lentamente la anciana Kaede se iba acercando a Inuyasha y al demás grupo de amigos.

Anciana Kaede: Es extaño, Kagome no sería tan descuidada para dejar su arco. Me preocupa mucho que ande sola por el bosque y sobretodo en esas condiciones. Pero lo que más me tiene sorprendida es que no hay más rastro de Kagome, a no ser por su arco. Eso sin contar que el ataque de ayer no fue simple coincidencia. Pienso que Naraku está detrás de todo esto, sin embargo en la última batalla quedó tan débil que por el momento no es capaz de mostrarse aún.

Inuyasha: Fehh.. Ese maldito bastardo no sabe lo que hace.

Shippo: Ay Inuyasha, para que desgastas tu pequeño cerebro en algo, que hasta un niño puede entender...

Inuyasha: Que dijiste pequeño...

Y justo cuando Inuyasha se disponía a lanzar a Shippo a un árbol...

Miroku _(cara muy seria) _:Sin embargo... Tiene mucha razón anciana. Creo que lo que Naraku trata de hacer, es irnos separarnos poco a poco. Y que mejor no empezar con la señorita Kagome, ya que ella es la que se encarga de purificar los fragmentos.

Sango: Aunque solo faltan pocos fragmentos, es ahora cuando más unidos debemos de estar.

Inuyasha _(Kagome, espero que estes bien): _BAAh esa niña tonta no hace más que causar problemas.

Kouga solo escucha tristemente la conversación y bajando la mirada se preguntaba en donde podría estar su amada Kagome.

Pensamientos de Kouga _(apretando fuertemente los puños)_

Kagome, amor mio no te preocupes yo te encontraré cuesto lo que cueste. Y aunque me duele en el fondo de mi alma que quieras a Inuyasha, estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por ti. Ya verás mi querida Kagome, que con el tiempo vas a olvidar a ese perro tonto. Pero antes de todo eso debo encontrarte...

Y sin decir más, Kouga sale a toda velocidad en dirección al bosque en el que su bella Kagome se había perdido?

Miroku: Parece ser que el joven Kouga, va en busqueda de la señorita Kagome. Apesar de que la niebla continuá...Esperemos que la pueda encontara pronto... La busqueda de los últimos fragmentos debe continuar.

Al amanecer rapidamete Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Rin y Jaken se pusieron en marcha. Alejandose a paso firme de ese bosque sombrío en donde facilmente un humano podía ser devorado por cualquier bestía. Cruzaron primero las tierras que pertencían a unas extrañas criaturas demoníacas, después de mucho caminar se internaron en unas tierras hermosas en donde solo podía respirarse la tranquilidad. Ese lugar estaba infestado de flores, árboles, pequeños animales un lago y en la parte más alta podía observarse un castillo.Todo parecía un lugar lleno de vida, magia pero extrañamente no se percibía el amor.

Kagome se quedó sorprendida al ver ese paisaje. Pero lo que más quería saber era de quién podría ser ese castillo y si algunas vez podría entrar.

Kagome _(Pero que hermoso lugar) _: Disculpa Sesshoumaru, pero a donde nos dirigimos?

Jaken: Pero que humana tan irrespetuosa. Como te atreves a dirigirte así con mi amo.

Rin sonriendo: Nos dirigimos al castillo del señor Sesshoumaru. Ya verás que te va a gustar mucho y ahí podremos jugar mucho tiempo.

Sesshoumaru por otra parte se encontraba muy pensativo y con la mirada algo perdida contemplaba el paisaje y nuevamente se preguntaban si un ser como el alguna vez sería capaz de descubrir lo que significa amar y ser amado. Y no es que nunca hubiera estado involucrado en algún tipo de relación con una youkai., sino que se habia dado cuenta que solo lo hacia para satisfacerse en el momento. Numerosas habían sido las noches que había tenido con hembras youkai, pero ninguna le parecia sincera y mucho menos de confianza. Sesshoumaru nunca había tomado en cuenta los consejos de su padre, es más nunca lo escuchaba cuando se trataba de cuidar y amar a un ser. Sin embargo desde que vió a esa humana algo en el empezaba a cambiar y ese sentimiento para nada que le gustaba a Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru _(saliendo de sus pensamientos): _Hemos llegado mujer de Inuyasha. Descansaremos por un tiempo. Mis sirvientas te atenderán y mujer no trates de hacer nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.-Al decir eso, inmediatamente salió sin decir a donde.

Mujer Youkai: Señorita Kagome, soy Kasumi una de las sirvientas del señor Sesshoumaru. Por favor sigame le mostraré en donde puede descansar y tomar un baño.

Kagome con una gran sonrisa _(bueno al parecer no todos en este castillo son como Sesshoumaru_): Si gracias, pero dime solo Kagome.

Aquello de tomar un baño sonaba bastante agradable y reconfortante para Kagome, ya que desde hace unos dos días no había descansado. Mientras caminaban Kagome estaba asombrada de la belleza de ese castillo y se preguntaba quién más pudo haber vivido ahi. Por cualquier parte que caminara podía apreciar cosas hermosas como escudos de armas, cuadros, flores, se podía escuchar el murmullo del agua y un olor reconfortante a rosas. Kagome simplemente se sentía felíz y no pudo evitar sonreir y pensar que se encontraba en el castillo de un principe encantado hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Kasumi: Señorita Kagome, digo Kagome, ya hemos llegado está será tu habitación.

Al entrar Kagome pudo percibir un aire cálido a medida que entraba y un olor ligeramente más fuerte a flores silvestres . Que podría ser ese lugar que se sentía tanta serenidad y paz. La habitación estaba iluminada por una hoguera y a lo largo de las paredes había dibujos de sakuras.

Kagome _(pero que lugar tan mas bello_): Kasumi, dime quién vivía aquí.

Kasumi: Esta habitación perteneció a la difunta madre de nuestro amo. Sin embargo es muy extraño que habiendo tantas habitaciones el señor Sesshoumaru haya decidido que usted se quede aqui. No me lo tome a mal señorita Kagome, digo kagome, pero mi amo no es muy generoso cuando prescisamente se trata de humanos.

Kagome _(por que me siento tan feliz y a la vez emocionada. Nunca nadie me había tratado así): _Bueno, pero como el mismo dice nada es gratos en la vida y lo que es mejor desconfía.- Eso lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que ni la misma Kasumi pudo escuchar.

Kasumi: Bueno Kagome, me retiro a por cierto si necesita un cambio de ropa puede tomar lo que está en ese closet. Creo que varios de los kimonos que esán ahi nunca fueron utilizados, espero sean de su agrado. Ah y otra cosa muy importante mañana deberá de estar a tiempo en el desayuno con Rin.

Lentamente Kagome se disponía a investigar esa habitación, ya que era bastante grande. Cuando sintó que una suave brisa soplaba, cayó en cuenta que había un enorme baño sauna con aguas termales. Con gran rapidez se fue despojando de sus ya gastadas ropas. Y mientras sumergia su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo empezó, a recordar como es que había cambiado su vida desde que conoció a Inuyasha e incosientemente unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Poco a poco su cuerpo se relajaba y con el su mente iba olvidando sus preocupaciones.

Ya después de bañarse Kagome cayó en cuenta que no solo se encontraba cansada sino también hambrienta. Así que buscó algo y encontró un hermoso kimono azul con flores amarillas que se entallaba perfectamente bien su bien formado cuerpo y combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos cafes.

Kagome salió de su habitación y como no conocía el castillo inevitablemente se perdió. Cuando derepente se percató que había un pequeño sendero y daba lago, no pudo evitar sentir curiosida de ir a ver lo que había . Al mismo tiempo pudo sentir como una pálida luz de luna se reflejaba en su fragmento de Shikon.

Por otra parte no contaba con que un par de ojos dorados la observaba con curiosidad o simplemente atracción?.

Sesshoumaru _(Que es lo que tiene esta mujer que cuando la veo simplemente me siento diferente y algo raro en mi interior): _Mujer de Inuyasha, no te dije que no hicieras nada sin mi autorización.

Kagome : Antes que nada mi nombre no es mujer, sacerdotiza, ni mucho menos MUJER DE INUYASHA., simplemente soy Kagome.

Sesshoumaru solo la veía con la mirada fría, y se preguntaba como es que una simple mujer le diera ordenes. Simplemente su orgullo no se lo permitía, pero escuchar la voz de esa mujer lo hacía sentir distinto. Es más el olor de esa mujer lo descontroloba y pensaba que si la hubiera encontrado en circunstancias distintas, ella le habría pertenecido. Ya que el estaba acostumbrado a tener lo que quería en el momento que quería, pero por otra parte pensar que ella era algo más que la acompañante de su híbrido hermano., simplemente le repugnaba. Así que decidió dejar atrás esos pensamientos y orgullo y se limitó a decir

Sesshoumaru: Esta bien KAGOME, pero entonces tu te referirás a mi como Lord Sesshoumaru. Y solo saldrás del castillo cuando yo te lo ordene.

Kagome _(con cara de preoucupación) _: Lord Sesshoumaru, es necesario que informe a mis amigos que estaré ausente por un tiempo.

Sesshoumaru: No le veo el caso que informes a m híbrido hermano, pero iremos de todas formas.

Continuará... no lo se

Bueno Bueno... :( :( :(

La verdad esperaba que me escribieran más reviews, ya que es muy importante. No me importa si son críticas quejas u otra cosa. Pero en verdad les agradecería sus comentarios, ya que me ayudarían a mejorar la historia. Porfavor diganme que les parece este giro que le dí a la historia.. DIGANMEEEEEE

Pero de todas formas, gracias a los pocos que si están leyendo mi historia BUAAAAAA :( Y DIGANME SI DEBO CONTINUAR


	5. CoRAZoN DE HIELO?

Capítulo 5

En nuestro capítulo anterior

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru: Esta bien KAGOME, pero entonces tu te referirás a mi como Lord Sesshoumaru. Y solo saldrás del castillo cuando yo te lo ordene.

Kagome _(con cara de preoucupación) _: Lord Sesshoumaru, es necesario que informe a mis amigos que estaré ausente por un tiempo.

Sesshoumaru: No le veo el caso que informes a m híbrido hermano, pero iremos de todas formas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora bien, mientras Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo y Miroku se encontraban en la aldea ; y no olvidemos a Sesshoumaru y Kagome en el castillo. Un alma errante recorría senderos peligrosos, en busca de venganza y odio. que pensaron, de seguro está ya se había olvidado de Kikyou, pues nooo jejeje.

Pensamientos de Kikyou _(Con la mirada más asesina e inexpresiva que tenía)_

Como es posible que después de haber dado mi vida por Inuyasha, me pague de esta manera. Simplemente nunca lo voy a perdonar. Nunca ...Maldito seea el día en que te conocí Inuyasha...Tan solo de pensar que un día te di mi amor, protección y hasta mi alma misma, me hayas pagado de esta manera. Ahora no tengo más opción que de una buena vez llevarte al infierno. Y estoy segura que ni el mismo ifnfierno sería capaz de hacerte pagar por lo que me has hecho...

Sombra _( Avanzando lentamente hacia Kikyo_): Vaya, Vaya, pero no es más ni menos que la "gran" sacerdotiza Kikyou. Dime sacerdotiza que te trae por estos rumbos. O es que acaso estás dispuesta a hacer un trato conmigo.

Kikyou _(Preparaba una de las flechas con poderes espirituales_) : No digas estupideces Naraku. Yo se muy bien que en estos momentos estás débil y he decidio aprovechar el momento para acabar contigo. Así que ve diciendo tus últimas palabras.

Naraku se encontraba realmente débil y agotado. Sabía que si no manejaba las cosas con cuidado y chantaje en un abrir y cerrar de ojos perdería su última oportunidad de adueñarse de la perla Shikon.

Naraku: Piensalo sacerdotiza, si yo muero entonces tendrás menos posibilidades de matar a Inuasha, sabes que se irá con esa mujer "Kagome" y ni siquiera tu, podrás hacerles daño. Mejor unete a mí y juntos acabemos con todo lo que nos estorba.

Y Kikyou respondió que sú único anhelo era matar con sus propias manos a Inuyasha y con ello llevarselo al otro mundo; porque creía que solo así su alma podría encontrar la venganza.

Naraku (_Con una sonrisa siniestra y satisfactoria_): Tomaré esa respuesta como un si. Pequeño precio en verdad, bueno antes que nada debemos empezar por separar definitivamente a Inuyasha y a la mujer que lo acompaña y para eso te necesito mi querida sacerdotiza.

Kikyou _(mirada con determinación_): Que tienes planeado Naraku

Naraku: Todo a su debido tiempo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegó la mañana en el castillo del Lord de las tierras del Oeste, una jovencita de cabellos azabache abria lentamente sus ojos. Kagome nunca se había sentido tan contenta y llena de energías. Lentamente se fue incorporando hasta alcanzar un bello kimono de color amarillo con pequeñas flores rojas en la parte de abajo. Hasta que un leve sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos

Kasumi _(Tocando la puerta): _Señorita Kagome, debe apresurarse todos la están esperando. Por favor no tarde mucho, estaré aquí esperándola por si se le ofrece algo.

Kagome_(gritando un poco y haciendo muecas, ya que no lograba acomodar su cabello decidió peinarse con una cola alta):_ Ya voy, en un unos momentos saldré. Solo me falta peinarme. .- Kagome no se había dado cuenta que en un pequeño cajón había numeros hermosos broches y peinetas para el cabello. Pero que es estó, que bonito me pregunto si podré utilzarlo... Bueno de todas formas nadie deja algo tan bonito nada más porque sí.

Al salir de la habitación , Kasumi no solo se quedó boquiabierta sino que hasta le preguntó a Kagome si era la misma persona.

Kasumi: Pero señorita Kagome que linda se ve, sin duda esa peineta combina perfectamente con sus ojos y su kimono. _(Ahora entiendo por que el amo la trajo personalmente a este castillo, y eso no es todo además la trajó a la habitación de su difunta mandre)._ Bueno, no hagamos más esperar a Rin que desde hace horas está impaciente por salir a jugar con usted.

Llegando al comedor solo estaba Rin y Jaken, pero para la sorpresa de Kagome otra persona se encontraba sentada dándole la espalda. Kagome no tardó en percatarse de quién se trataba, y decició que por el momento solo se limitaría a comer algo. Aunque por dentro Kagome estaba impaciente por ver a todos, bueno en realidad desaba más que nada ver a Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru_ (Cerrando los ojos y tomando un poco de su copa._): Muj... _(Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos hasta toparse con los ojos de Kagome. Pero que hermosa se ve, pero es acaso la misma mujer que salve, porque su mirada refleja tristezaa no, no eso no estaá bien porque me siento así. Quisiera sentir esa piel y) (Peroq eu demonios estoy pensando)_...Kagome, tu sabes muy bien que todos los Lords cumplen lo que dicen. Así que no te impacientes, hoy mismo iremos a la aldea.

Kagome _(sorprendida por dentro_ _y pensado Vaya, despúes de todo no resultó tan malo): _...Gracias...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya de regreso en la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Inuyasha _(enojado_): No le veo el sentido que estemos aquí sin hacer nada. Naraku en cualquier momento podría atacarnos y ustedes nada más están ahi de olgazanes...

Shippo (Llorando y al mismo tiempo pegandole a Inuyasha): Tonto, eso ya lo sabemos.

Miroku: Inuyasha, las cosas no son así de faciles. Encontrar los fragmentos sin la ayuda de la señorita Kagome sería inútil. Recuerda lo que nos dijo la anciana Kaede.

Sango: Es cierto, hasta que no tengamos un plan no haremos nada. Inuyasha esto no es un juego de niños, es algo muy serio y hay que actuar correctamente. Pero lo que más me preocupa es que Naraku no ha atacado por unos días, me preegunto que es lo que estará tramando. _(Kagome, ahora es cuando más necesitamos de tu ayuda)._

Mientras Sango agachaba la cabeza y meditaba sobre la gravedad de la situación no se dio cuenta de que ...

Miroku (Acariciando más de la cuenta a Sango): Pero mi querida Sango, si nos preocupamos tanto no vamos a poder resolver el problema. Ahora bien no caería mal un masajito en esas piernas ayudaría a disminuir la tensión...

Sango (Roja de verguenza): Pero como se atreve excelencia que nunca va a aprender a respestar.- Y sin decir más, le suelta una patada a Miroku.

Shippo _(Con mirada de verguenza y tocandose la parte de atrás de la cabeza_): Y dicen que el inamduro soy yo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras nuestro amigos discutían..

Inuyasha _(Saliendo con colmillo a toda velocidad_): Pero que es esto, puedo persivir que el olor de Kagome se aproxima a toda velocidad; pero eso no es todo puedo sentir que está mezaclado con otro aroma... Pero de quién puede ser...No, no puede ser, ese maldito de Sesshoumaru la secuestró y seguramente va querer algo a cambio. Si se atreve a dañar a "mi" Kagome, me las va a pagar muy caras.

Shippo (Confundido): Ay , pero que le pasa, aveces simplemente no lo entiendo

Sango (pensativa): A menos...

Miroku: No puede ser, hay que apresurarnos.

Sesshoumaru _(Cargando a Kagome): _Bueno Kagome, parece que hemos llegado, te dejaré aquí por que no quiero encontrarme a mi híbrido hermano. Te estaré esperando aquí.

Inuyasha (Con colmillo de acero desenfundada y expresión de amenaza): Me temo que ya no será necesario que vengas hermano. ¡Suelta a Kagome o no respondo!. .- Rapidamente se abalanzo con la espada, tratando de matar a Sesshoumaru).

Sesshoumaru (Esquivando facilmente los ataques y aún con Kagome en sus fuertes brazos): Pero que insolente eres. Te arrepentirás de atacar al gran Sesshoumaru .- Con suavidad depositó a Kagome en el suelo.

Inuyasha: Bastardo... Haré que te tragues todas tus palabras..- Y justo cuando estaba a punto de realizar una de sus técnicas especiales ..

Kagome _(muy preocupada y gritando_): Basta Inuyasha no es lo que tu crees...Por favor detente... No lo hagas...

Inuyasha_ (Con más que ira en los ojos): _Maldito, que le hiciste a Kagome. Ya no sabe lo que dice. _(gritando) _KAGOME, tu solo esperame ahí.

Kagome: Inu.ya..sha...porque no entiendes que estoy con él por mi propia voluntad. Además el SALVO MI VIDA...

Inuyasha _(las últimas palabras de Kagome, si que lo habían lastimado) (inmediatamente volteá a ver a los ojos a Kagome, y pudo darse cuenta de que no había embrujo ni engaño de su parte_): Pero Kagome...No.. tu no puedes...No puedes dejarme _(Bajando la cabeza, sus ojos ya no se podían ver)_, es decir, no puedes abandonar nada más porque si la busqueda de los fragmentos. _(Apretando los puños). _Además jure que te protegería pasara lo que pasará. No esto no está bien. Además tu debes estar siempre a mi lado...

Sesshoumaru _(pensando y con una chispa de regosijo en sus ojos): _Vaya, al parecer mi hermano sufre por esta mujer. Que será lo que el siente por ella. Pero lo más importante que es lo que ella siente por él.

Inuyasha_( se levanta de golpe y trata de llevarse a Kagome por la fuerza_): Vamonos Kagome. No me importa si el te salvó la vida, pero tu obligación es estar conmigo o al menos hasta que terminemos la busqueda de los fragmentos.

Sesshoumar _(rapidamente cambió su mirada a una de frialdad u odio, como alguién se atrevía tocar de esa manera a Kagome, y justo cuando se disponía a golpear a Inuyasha)..._

Kagome _(con la mirada pérdida, pero sobretodo enojada)_: Así que solo estás conmigo, para que encuentre los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. Simplemente soy un objeto.

Inuyasha (Aún sujetando de la mano de Kagome):...Kagome... Lo que pasa es que...

Kagome _(le suelta una bofetada_)¡Sueltame! Sabes que, estoy harta de ser solo un objeto para ti. Estoy harta de ser la segunda opción en tu vida. Al principio pensé que mi corazón sería capaz de soportar este dolor. Pero ahora que lo pienso no vale la pena en querer a alguién que solo te utiliza para su beneficio. Crees que no me he dado cuenta que la única dueña de tu corazón es y será por siempre Kikyou...- Después de eso Kagome corre en dirección a la aldea sin decir una palabra más.

Inuyasha (estaba por alcanzarla, hasta que decidió dejar a solas por un momento a Kagome, y como pocas muy pocas veces en su vida quería llorar solo) (pero por otra parte no le iba causar ya más satisfacción a su hermano, así que solo corrió en otra dirección).

Sesshoumaru _(solo alcanza a oler como el aroma de esa mujer se mezclaba con algo salado_): Lo mejor será esperarla aquí.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku, Sango y sobretodo Shippo corrían lo más rapido que le permitían sus pies. Hasta que en el camino se encontraron con alguien muy familiar. Kagome? al escuchar los gritos de Shippo, levanta la vista y logra fingir una sonrisa a medias.

Shippo y Sango _(abarzando a Kagome): _Gracias a todos los dioses que estas bien Kagome. Sabes nos tenías muy preocupados a todos nosotros. Por cierto donde quedó Inuyasha no lo veo por ninguna parte.

Kagome _(aún sonriendo y con tristeza en sus ojos): _No se preocupen no tarda en venir, ya saben como es...

Miroku (_Algo pensativo y preocupado): _Pero señorita Kagome, porque presiento que no es la misma de antes

Kagome _(acariciando como una madre a Shippo_): Lo que pasa es que solo vine a decirles que estaré por un tiempo ausente. Es decir estaré con Sesshoumaru, en su castillo. Y quería pedirles perdón por que no podré ayudarlos a recolectar los fragmentos, pero es que estoy en deuda con él.

Sango _(furiosa): _Amiga si te hico algo malo dimelo y yo personalmente lo exterminaré.

Kagome _(deja al confundido Shippo en una roca): _Por favor necesito que lo comprendan. Les prometo que cuando vuela, no descansaré hasta encontrar el último fragmento. ...Hubo un silencio...Además por el momento no quiero ver a Inuyasha..- En ese momento nuevamente corrieron algunas lágrimas y salió caminando a paso vloz, sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a sus amigos de decir algo.

Shippo: AY nooooo De nuevo Inuyasha. NOOO yo voy con Kagome. (_sale corriendo_).

Miroku: Espera Shippo, creo que la señorita Kagome sol necesita tiempo para meditar las cosas. Hemos sido muy crueles con ella. Inconsientemente le hemos sumergido en nuestros problemas y no olvidemso que ella tenía una vida antes de conocernos.

Shippo: Quieres decir que nunca más regresará

Miroku: Eso no lo sabemos. Esa desción solo la tiene ella.

Sango _(muy triste): _Bueno, seanis pacientes con Kagome. Yo sé que ella regresará con nosotros.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cielo lentamente se oscureció y empezó primero a caer una suave lluvía, después se hico más incomoda hasta que finalmente ya no eran más que cantaros de agua. Aún así Kagome caminaba deshecha, no podía creer que por fin había juntado el suficiente valor para decirle a Inuyasha lo que sentía. Aún así Kagome sabía que desde lo más hondo de su alma aún sentía algo por Inuyasha. Pero tantas veces ser lastimada duele.

Kagome (Bueno es hora de irme, debo encontrar a Sesshoumaru): Donde podrá estar

Kagome siguó caminando y empandose toda hasta que depués de recorrer un los límites de la aldea. Encontró el lugar en que Sesshoumaru le había dicho que la esperaría. Y en efecto ahí se encontraba el gran Sesshoumaru bajo un roble enorme.

Kagome _(roja, ya que había logrado pescar un resfriado): _Bueno ya podemos irnos. Muchas gracias por esperarme.

Sesshoumaru _(le dolía ver como ella sufría y sin pensarlo le dijo)_ (Y por unos instantes tomó la manos de la joven): Me importa un ...mi estúpido hermano, creo que tu lo sabes. He nacido aventurero y si vas a estar conmigo, quiero que sea por tu propia voluntad. Y te diré una cosa más Kagome desde que te conocí empezé a sentir algo muy distinto y quiero saber si esto que siento es algo más que una mera curiosidad o saber si tu has despertado algo más. Desde que te vi tan hermosa no he podido dejar de pensar en ti! (eso último lo dijo en un tono más bajo de lo normal).

Kagome (se quedó sorprendida, como era posible que el ser más frío fuera capaz de decirle esas cosas. Cosas que el cobarde de Inuysha no sería capaz de decirle nunca): Yo ... pues...no se que ...decir...

El gran Sesshoumaru no esperó respuesta de la joven y decicó tomarla por los hombros y la besó en la boca. Primero, la beso de una forma lenta y tierna. Al pirncipio al no sentirse muy corrpespondido por Kagome, decido delinear tiernamente los labíos de esta. Hasta que poco a poco Kagome empezó a sucumir ante tal encanto. Kagome nunca se imaginaría que Sesshoumaru fuera tan tierno, tan espontaneo, tan lindo, tan...bueno. Ese beso Kagome nunca lo olvidaría. Lentamente sus labios fueron separandose hasta poder verse a los ojos.

Kagome_ (pero que beso tan más dulce, mi primer beso y siento que ha sido el mejor) (porque me siento de esta manera, no quiero que mi corazón vuelva a sufrir pero es que es).(un beso erótico ella lo sabía, pero no le desagradó en lo más mínimo)_

Sesshoumaru _(internamente dedicó una bella sonrisa a Kagome, y aunque sus ojos parecían fríos habia un brillo distinto): _Y bien que dices ahora...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha estaba corriendo un poco más rápido, al principio estaba decido a dejar a "su" Kagome. Pero después se preguntó que si Sesshoumaru estaba interesado en ella, le iba a costar. No iba a permitir que su orgulloso hermano mayor se aprovechara de la situación. Sabía que ella le pertenecía solamente a él. Inuyasha se culpaba internamente porque las cosas pasaban de esa manera, si bien estaba seguro de que aún amaba a Kikyou, eso no impedía que tambíen sintiera algo por Kagome.

Inuyasha _(bueno parece que es aquí, pero con esta lluvía el olor es más dificil de percbir):_Kagome¡Donde estás!...

De repente Inuyasha sientó como si lo partieran en miles miles de pedazos. Ver como su maldtio hermano mayor besaba y tomaba a Kagome de los brazos le hería profundamente y por primera vez en su vida ODIÓ con verdadera intesidad su hermano

COnTiNuArá...Claro que si :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jEjE Bueno quiero agradecer infinitamente a las personas que se tomaron la molestía y el tiempo de leer y enviar sus comentarios. No saben lo felíz que me siento de que lean y mi historia y me den su opinión, en verdad me ayuda mucho y me levanta el ánimo.

**picasso: **Muchas gracias, fue uno de los primeros en reviews que recibí. Gracias a tu interés y apoyo no me voy a desanimar :D

**Miry**: Bueno creo que no es tan fácil como yo pensaba, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo. : )

**huevito**: Je je ten por seguro que no la dejaré a medias y aunque no actualize todos los días la terminaré. :D

**kitzya-kagome: **Me da mucho gusto que te haya encantado la historia y gracias a tus comentarios la podré terminar. Y bueno tu no te preocupes que esta historia no termina hasta que termina... :D

**Hanna Asakura Kyouyama** : Bueno la verdad no sé si vaya para muy largo. Es que por momentos la inspiración me abandona :S y uno sufre. Pero trataré de mejorar cada capítulo.

**lovelen : **Bueno solo quiero decirte que aún vas a tener más de Sess/Kag. Una de mis parejas favoritas...Claro aunque también va a haber un poquito de Mir/San jeje :-)

**andrea**: Ja Ja, creeme la ira de lord Sesshoumaru no tardará mucho en manifestarse en este fic. Y por supuesto que continuará. :D

**Kigami Aizawa**: Bueno, no te preocupes en dejar review. Lo que pasa es que si me sentí un pokito triste porqe como no recibía opiniones, me sentí olvidada. Pero con que lo leas eso es suficiente. :D

**Ayame Fire**: Hola, no me queda más que darte las gracias por los consejos. Este capi traté de hacerlo un pokito más largo de lo normal y creo que tiene un poco más de romance. En cuanto a los celos ya vendrán en el siguiente capítulo. Tienes mucha razón no debo darme por vencida tan facilmente, al contrario ya verás que daré mi mejor esfuerzo. :D. Aunque en cuanto a Kikyou, no se podrán hacer muchos milagros jeje.

**KAGS** :-D. Que bueno que te haya gustado, creeme no la voy a dejar. Pero lo que más alegría me da, es que te guste la manera en que escribó. Siento que la manera de escribir es una de las cosas más importantes, pero si te gustó creo que no lo hago tan mal. ; )

**eri fujimiya : **Bueno, es que si me cuesta un poquito de trabajo en hacerlos más larguitos. Pero tu tranquila que no pienso tardarme en actualizar. Pero también tratare de hacer uno en verdad más largo, aunque este último trate de alarfarlo un pokitito más. ;-)

**just-my-soul: **No te preocupes más por los reviews. Entiendo que aveces da un pokito de flojera, pero el tuyo me sirvió bastante para este capítulo, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo. :D

**Kagome-Artemis:** No tengas cuidado en dejar tu review. Mejor alivate pronto y entonces así podrás disfrutar con más tranquilidad las historias. Bueno tal solo un poquito me guste la tortura jeje :) Mejorate pronto!

**mikotonks**: Solo espero que te guste este nuevo capi 5. Espero tus comentarios ; )

**Alba**: jajajaj Bueno creo que la cara de Inuyasha va a entrar más en detalle hasta el capi 6 , pero en fin espero te guste el capi 5 :D. Y arriba Sess/Kag. :-)

**Saky**:) :D :) Por supuesto que continua la historia. Gracias a tu review estoy hechandole más ganas. :)

**nadeshiko-uchija**: mm. :S bueno Kagome ya no sufrirá tanto, jaja, ahora le toca a otros sufrir por ella: A mi tampoco me cae bien la muerta, pero ya verás que no la va a tener fácil. ;-)

De nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus comentarios y recuerden seguiré esparando cualquier queja, duda, aclaración, etc.

Se cuidan mucho

SaYoNaRa...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

En nuestro capítulo anterior

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha _(bueno parece que es aquí, pero con esta lluvía el olor es más dificil de percibir):_Kagome¡Donde estás!...

De repente Inuyasha sientó como si lo partieran en miles miles de pedazos. Ver como su maldtio hermano mayor besaba y tomaba a Kagome de los brazos le hería profundamente y por primera vez en su vida ODIÓ con verdadera intesidad a su hermano.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha _(al principio sientó como si lo atravesaran miles de cuchillos, pero de rapidamente empezó a sentir como una rabía nacia en él y eso no era nada bueno, ya que en cualquier momento podría perder la cordura y transformarse en en la bestía youkai que llevaba adentro)_. No No, esto no me puede pasar ahorita, _(su cabello comenzaba a levantarse y sus ojos estaban por tornarse rojos), _pero lo único que deseo es matar a ese infeliz de Sesshoumaru. Como se atreve a besarla de esa menera NUNCA lo voy a perdonar!

Inuyasha _(empezaba a respirar más rápido de lo normal, todos sus músculos rapidamente comenzaban a tensarse): _Prepárate Sesshoumaru para morir, porque no voy a permitir que me quites unas de las cosa más valiosas que tengo en esta vida.- Ya solo era cuestión de segundos para que empezará su transformación de youkai.. hasta que una voz lo sacó de su desesperación...

_(Voz, que aparentemente se encontraba atrás de un árbol)... _En verdad deseas hacer esto Inuyasha, piensalo bien. Si te transformas en un youkai bestía lo más probable es que no solo mates a Sesshoumaru sino que también a Kagome. Si eso llegara a pasar tal vez nunca te lo perdonarías...o si?

Lentamente esa voz se hico más cercana, hasta llegar y agilmente esparció un suave polvo en el hayou. Lo siento Inuyasha es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti, todavía no es el momento de esto. Te prometo que recuperarás a Kagome, pero antes tiene que hacer otras cosas más importantes.- El somnífero que era muy potente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba haciendo su efecto en Inuyasha.

Inuyasha _(tosiendo) (pero.. que es esto.. esa voz...y el poder espiritual de este veneno solo puede ser de una persona... )..._KI..KYO..U..- diciendo estás últimas palabras perdió el conocimiento.

Kikyou _(con la mirada fría. simplemente no puedo darle la satisfacción a tu hermano de acabar con tu miserable vida. tu vida solo me pertence a mi) _: Antes de terminar contigo, creo que te utilizare para que puedas robar los fragmentos a esa niña y a sus amigos y de paso quitar al estorbo de tu querido hermano.. .- Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta llama a varias de sus serpientes para que se lleven a Inuyasha junto con ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al parecer el orgulloso Lord Sesshoumaru estaba tan concentrado que apenas y notó que su débil hermano los observaba, cosa que le importo muy poco. (se podría decir que disfrutó humillar a su híbrido hermano). Por su parte Kagome estaba estaba en las nubes, estaba feliz, no le importaba que sus ropas estuvieran mojadas y que lo más probable fuera que después pescara un resfriado. Tan solo quería retener en su mente el recuerdo de ese beso tan dulce y lleno de ternura. Sin embargo aún estaba pendiente la constetación que le daría a Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru no pensaba hacer la pregunta dos veces asi que solo esperaría a que la humana diera la constestación. Es más Sesshoumaru no tenía que decir las cosas, bastaba con la mirada que ya le dirigía a Kagome.

Kagome _(muy roja, en parte por el beso y en parte también por el recién resfriado pescado) (bueno será mejor que le conteste) _: Lord Sesshoumaru, yo (nerviosa)... . (_no sabía porque estaba tan apenada, nerviosa, incomoda, pero después de un gran suspiro). _Acepto ir y será mi propia voluntad.

Sesshoumaru _(con la mirada fría y viendo hacia el horizonte). _Rin y Jaken deben estar ya esperandonos..-Suavemente y sin preguntar tomó a Kagome entre sus bien formados brazos. El gran Sesshoumaru sabía perfectamente que los humanos eran débiles y que cualquier cosa los hacía enfermar y después morir. Así que al notar el sonrojo de las mejillas de Kagome, asumió que debió haber sido por el resfriado. A decir verdad Sesshoumaru no sabía porque se tomaba la molestía y preocupación por esa humana y mucho menos sabía como es que había terminado besandola de esa forma tan especial.

Kagome _(con la mirada risueña y a punto de quedarse dormida en esos brazos que resultaban tan protectores y a la vez tan cálidos_): ..Gracias..

Sesshoumaru corría a gran velocidad por el bosque sin ninguna complicación, pero sobretodo muy relajado. Después de la tremenda lluvía que había caído hacía una noche hermosa, llena de brillantes estrellas y un cielo muy hermoso. Pero desde cuando el gran Sesshoumaru se detenía a ver esos detalles tan insignificantes. Después de haberlos visto durante cietos de años, porque prescisamente en este día, en esta noche, todo parecía diferente. Todo parecía más lleno de vida como si esa noche fuera especial.

Sesshoumaru _(frunciendo un poco el seño y un sonrojo muy muy leve) (pero que tonterías estoy pensando, ya casi me parezco a mi padre)_.- Sin querer dirigió una mirada al rostro de Kagome. Se preguntaba como es que esa mujer estaba tan placidamente dormida en sus brazos, tan tranquila, sin llena de temor. Como era posible que confíara en él. Es decir nadie a no ser Rin y sus sus sirvientes habían depositado toda su confianza en él. Cada vez se acercaba un poco más al rostro de Kagome, ya que el resplandor de la luna la hacía lucir más interesante, más pura.. hasta que un leve gemido lo interrumpio.

Sesshoumaru _(será mejor que me apresuré a llegar al castillo y que descanse_).

No tardó más que unas cuantas horas en llegar a sus grandes dominios. Su castillo permanecía en la alta y hermosa colina. Rapidamente junto con Kagome en sus brazos, se internó en medio de los enormes pasillos que tan cuidadosamente habián sido diseñados. Cualquiera que caminará por ahí se sentiría atrapado por la belleza y luminosidad de sus muros. Así continuó Sesshoumaru hasta que no tardó en encontrarse a su sirviente Jaken.

Jaken_ (muy feliz al princiipio, pero en cuanto vió a la humana casí se le caen los ojos, pero de un infarto)..._Amo bonito, me da muchisisismo gusto de que haya regresado, pero que es...iiiiii no puede ser, pero si es la mujer de su hermano. Por favor amito digame que no lo han embrujado, tal vez esa mujer le hico algo, de seguro usó la perla de Shikon para engañarlo.

Antes de Jaken siguiera diciendo algo...

Sesshoumaru _(sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo): _No es de tu incumbencia.- Estaba a punto de continuar por el gran pasillo, hasta que se detuvo y en tono imperativo : No volverás a referirte como la "mujer de mi hermano" nunca más. Porque no es más de él _(esto último solo lo dijo para sus adentros)._

El pobre de Jaken solo hico miles de reverencias, hasta que se perdió de vista su amo bonito y repentinamente se desmayó :-s

Sesshoumaru no tardó mucho en llegar a los que serían los nuevos aposentos de Kagome. Al principio pensó en entrar a la habitación e inmediatamente darle algún remedio y cambiarla de ropa. Pero después de pensarlo bien, solo se limitó a dejarla muy suavemente en la cama para no despertarla. Después llamó a su sirvienta Kasumi y dejó claras instrucciones de como debía atenderla. Al final, solo caminó en dirección a su habitación no sin antes observar por breves momentos a la luna.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en otro lugar las serpientes de Kikyou iluminaban con su tenue luz azul un rincón en el bosque. Inuyasha ya no tardaría más que unos cuantos segundos en despertar. Kikyou sabía que tendría preguntas, pero ya el plan estaba en ejecución. Todo estaba friamente calculado y detallado.

Inuyasha _(de subito abrió los ojos y algo sorprendido_): Kikyou ... Que haces aquí?. Pensé que nunca más querrías volver a verme. Estoy muy feliz de verte Kikyou, pero como es que sabías que esto pasaría...-Y antes de que Inuyasha emepezará a preguntarle más cosas, sorpresivamente Kikyou lo abraza.

Inuyasha _(muy confundido y abrazandola casi de la misma manera): _Pero.. Kikyou y esto porque. Acaso has decididó que aún quieres estar conmigo.

Kikyou _( por dentro estaba furiosa, quería atravesarlo con una de sus flechas, pero sabía bien que si lo hacía todo el plan podría venirse abajo)( y con la voz más dulce que alguna vez tuvo dijo): _Inuyasha, estaba preocupada por ti. No se que es lo que me pasa, pero aún siento algo muy dentro de mi.

Inuyasha _(estaba muy feliz, por fín su Kikyou estaría con él y nada ni nadie los separaría, hasta que un breve recuerdo de Kagome atraveso por su mente_): Kikiyou, la verdad es que desde hace tiempo, las cosas han sido distintas y ahora me encuentro muy confundido. Es mejor que me vay...-Inuyasha no terminó de decir la frase ya que se encontraba fuertemente aprisionado por los fríos labios de Kikyou. Fue un beso rápido, ya que Inuyasha movió la cabeza.

Kikyou_ (por dentro estaba que ardía de rabía, pero aún no era momento. si quería algo debía ser paciente) (con una voz inocente dijo): _Es por Kagome verdad?. Lo entiendo Inuyasha. Los hombres se dejan querer rápidamente, engañan enseguida, no les importa en lo más mínimo el dolor de quién los ama.- viendo hacia abajo y con una lágrima en los ojos..- Inuyasha estaba muy sorprendido no sabía que decir. Pero sabes Inuyasha has olvidado un detalle muy importante...hubo un breve silencio... Kagome y yo somos la misma escencia, la misma alma aunque en diferente cuerpo.

Inuyasha _(muy triste al recordar a Kagome con su maldito hermano mayor_): A que prentendes llegar con este Kikyou. Acaso Naraku está detrás de esto.

Kikyou _(rodaron lágrimas mentirosas de su cara) _: Que te hace pensar eso Inuyasha. A pesar de que he dado todo por tí aún sigues así..Piensa mejor las cosas Inuyasha, si yo hubiera querido venganza ya hace tiempo la hubiera ejecutado. Pero no es asi! te salve de tu hermano ! te salve de que te transformaras en esa bestía y MATARAS a Kagome y es así como lo agradeces.

Inuyasha (ya estaba convencido de su falta y se arrepintió) Kikyou perdoname. Yo .. es que simplemente no se que hacer te amo a ti, pero también siento algo por Kagome y no se que hacer.

Kikyou: Por eso no te preocupes Inuyasha. Encontré una solución en la que todos saldremos ganando.- Inuyasha solo hico una mueca de extrañeza. Si, Inuyasha. Verás solo tienes que hacer algo muy simple y verás como yo podré volver a su cuerpo sin modificar nada de la actual Kagome; claro lo único constante será el amor que te tengo. Y así podremos estar juntos. Entiendes esto Inuyasha, no más dolor no más confusión, al fin podrás estar con alguien que amaras profundamente.

Inuyasha _(algo desconfíado_): Lo que no comprendo es por que tu repentino cambio Kikyou.

Kikyou _(sonrisa y abrazo fingido_): Las personas cambian por sus seres amados. Y aunque se que es tarde lo único que quiero es tu felicidad. Por favor entiendeme, solo deseo tu bien.

Inuyasha no sabía si abrazar a Kikyou o llorar de felicidad y apresuradamente preguntó: Solo dime que tengo que hacer.

Kikyou_ (con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo bien dizfrasado_): Es muy simple lo único que tienes que hacer, es que ella beba de esta botella y Listo!. Todo quedará perfecto.

Inuyasha _( aceptando muy feliz por dentro y alejandose, no sin antes agradecerle a Kikyou): _Ya verás querido hermanito que el que rié al último rié mejor. Ja!.- Antes de que Inuyashara saltará para por fin irse la voz de kikyou lo detuvo

Kikyou¡Espera!... No deberas hacerlo que tome hasta esto dentro de 2 meses.

Inuyasha ya no hico más preguntas, se despidió nuevamente de Kikyou y decidió regresar a toda velocidad a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo: Oigan no les parece que Inuyasha, ya se tardó mucho. AAAh que más da, de seguro ya se fue con el cadaver viviente de Kikyou..!

Miroku: Shippo, porfavor no seas tan duro con él. Después de todo solo esta confundido y hay que darle un poco más de tiempo.

Sango _(con Kiarara en brazos): _Solo espero que todo salga bien y que ese maldito de Naraku nos pague todo lo que no has hecho.

De repente una voz muy conocida los distrajo a todos. Inuyasha había vuelto con sus amigos.

Inuyasha _(con la actitud altanera de siempre): _Pero que les pasa a todos ustedes. Bahh. Yo mismo venceré a Narakau, ya lo verán.

Shippo_ (corriendo a su lado y pellizcandolo_): Inuyasha en verdad eres tu. No será una ilusión

Inuyasha _(solo con una gota en la cabeza y rojo): _Pues claro que soy yo. Que pensaban eeeh. Escuchenme bien todos. Quiero derrotar a Naraku lo más pronto posible _(si es posible en menos de dos meses)._

Miroku _(observando la fogata que estaba frente a él): _Supongo que esto no tiene nada que ver con la señorita Kagome o si Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Pero que dices esa tonta no hacía más que causar problemas, será mejor que descanse un tiempo. Además yo solo puedo hacerlo. _(de repente solo baja su mirada viendo sus puños, Kagome la verdad es que quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado, pero no, hasta que Naraku sea derrotado o hayan pasado los dos meses. Por otra parte no puedo darme el lujo de que algo te pasara)_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome despertó nuevamente en el hermoso castillo de Sesshoumaru y con estornudo especialmente ruidoso. La mañana tenía un azul palido grisaceo, y al parecer había un alegre alboroto en el jardín. Kagome se apresuró a levantarse y ponerse un hermoso kimono color rosa palido con numerosas flores de color negro estamapadas en la cintura y en la parte de abajo. Vió a una niña pequeña jugando felizmente en una almadía de barriles y pensó que debía ser Rin.

Kagome _(hay pero raro, cuanto tiempo habré dormido. Pero un momento! como fue que llegue hasta aqui?. Y sin querer recordó como es que había quedado dormida en los brazos de Sssshoumaru y un leve sonrojo le vino a la cara): _Ayyyy nooo que pena. Bueno ya que...mejor voy a salir a ese jardín que bastante falta me hace caminar un poco.

Ya a lo lejos Kagome vió como una pequeña niña seguía jugando muy divertida y como se acercaba.

Rin _(muy contenta_): Que bueno que ya se siente mejor señorita Kagome. Parece ser que estuvo enferma, pero el señor Sesshoumaru la estuvo cuidado mucho. Je.- Y siguó corriendo alrededor de un campo de flores. Oye no te gustaría venir a cortar flores conmigo o a jugar un poco.

Kagome (_muy sorprendida) (así que Sesshoumaru se preocupó por mi!): _Si, calro que si. Vamos Rin.

Ya cortando preciosas flores. Kagome pudo notar que Rin era una niña muy tranquila y sobretodo muy linda.

Kagome _(muy feliz , ya que el día se iba haciendo más claro y caluroso_): Oye Rin, como es que estás aquí con Sesshoumaru. Es decir, donde están tus papas.- Kagome pudo percibir que la niña se quedó algo sorprendida ya que había dejado de cortar numerosas flores.

Rin sonriendo): El señor Sesshoumaru me cuida desde que mis padres fueron asesinados por un grupo de hombres malvados. Se podría decir que se ha vuelto como un padre para mi. _(nuevamente empieza a cortar flores). _La verdad no se que hubiera sido de mí si el no me hubiera encontrado. Pero sabes estoy todavía más feliz porque dice que tu me enseñarás muchas cosas, creo que serás una especie de madre.- Esto último Rin lo dijo más fuerte y abrazando muy fuerte a Kagome.

Kagome _(Con una mirada tierna y correspondiendo el abrazo_): No te preocupes Rin, mientras yo esté contigo nada te pasará. Ya verás nos llevaremos muy bien, seremos también muy buenas amigas. .- _(vaya a pesar de que ha sufrido mucho, su alma refleja pureza)._

El sol brillaba con toda su intensidad y el viento llevaba un olor a jazmines.Estaban a punto de marcharse y de regresar al castillo cuando unas ramas se rompieron subitamente y una voz un tanto familiar para Kagome se hico presente. También parecía que se encontraba un poco débil y cansada. La voz salió y dejo ver a un joven mitad lobo y mitad humano.- Acaso podría ser Kouga?.

Kouga _(tenía varias heridas sencillas, pero si no eran curadas inmediatamente podrían infectarse_): Ka...go...me... Al fin te encuentro. Me tenías preocupado en donde habías estado?. Te había estado buscando por días, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de encontrarte el rastro de tu olor desaperecía.

Kagome _(tan solo le dirigió una sonrisa de amigos y le dijo a Rin que fuera al castillo y que trajera algunas vendas y plantas).- _Rin solo asintió con la cabeza y rapidamente regresó al castillo.

Kouga _(tratando de incorporarse, pero no podía hacerlo tan facilemente): _Kagome, vine por ti. Porque he decidido que ya es hora de que vengas conmigo y juntos podamos formar nuestra familia..- Kouga la miraba con mucho amor y había gran sinceridad en sus ojos. Kagome yo se que aún quieres a Inuyasha, pero te prometo que si me das una oportunidad...-No pudo terminar la frase por que Kagome lo interrumpió.

Kagome: Kouga, tu sabes que yo no puedo hacer eso. Antes que nada, tengo que cumplir otras cosas. No es tan sencillo como parece, además tu eres y serás por siempre un "amigo" muy especial.

Kouga (mirando hacía abajo y con la mirada muy triste): Entiendo, pero dime Kagome que te detiene a que permanescas en este castillo. Acaso hay alguien aquí especial?

Kagome iba a contarle toda la historia. De como Sesshoumaru la había salvado y ayudado. Incluso iba a decirle que lo había besado. Pero de repente una voz la sacó rapidamente de sus pensamientos.

Sesshoumaru (con la mirada fría que de costumbre): Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia. Así que mejor retirate si no quieres que te mate yo mismo por haber traspado mis dominios.

Continuará.---------------------------(perdón por la tardanza)

Agradecimientos especiales.

Bueno una vez más le agradesco a los que continuán leyendo esta historia y espero que sigan así. :D

**just-my-soul**: Jeje, muchas gracias por los aplausos :xD, solo espero que este nuevo capi te haya gustado. Lo que pasa es que este último fue más dificil de hacer ya que la inspiración me abandonó por un tiemo y uno sufre...pero en fin...el prox capi que viene será mas emocionante. ()..-

**Kagome-Artemis**: Gracias por tu apoyo. :DEn cuanto a lo otro que me comentaste no te preocuPes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Tu solo trata de tener mucha fe. ; )

**chibi tenshi**: Perdón por no actualizar antes, pero como dije antes, hay momentos en que me abandona la inspiración. :s

**picasso**: Creeme que le estoy hechando ganas. Y si me tardo un poquito es que quiero que salga un poquito mejor el capitulo. Pero en cuanto a lo otro de Sessh, creo que Kagome si se va a enamorar perdidamente. :D A otra cosita, tienes mucha razón el fic de Kagome-Artemis me gustó muchisismo , está muy cómico. Gracias por la recomendación.

**mikotonks**: Bueno lo único que espero es que te guste y si no te agrado mucho, estaré esperando los tomatasos jeje ; )

**Alba**: Pues ya verás que se pondrá muy emocionante el fic hasta el próximo capítulo. Va a haber más romance.

**conytao- **: Jejee espero más quejas de este tipo en un futuro no muy alejado. Bueno va a ver momentitos en los que Kagome sufra por Sessh, pero tu tranquila porque ahora les toca sufrir más otros. :-)

**LimChan**: Bueno, traté de que Sessh fuera un poco más frío en este capi. Pero me temo que en el proximo me va a costar un poko de trabajo hacerlo frío. De todas maneras estoy feliz de que te haya interesado esta historia. :D

**ayame fire**:(Me la pones un poquito dificil con el pobre de Kouga. Es que todavía no terminó de ver la serie de Inu y otra que porque no he visto tu historia. Jeje pero en fin eso no quita que te pueda dar alguna idea. Por ejemplo si quisieras darle un giro al caracter de Kouga, podría ser que ahora es un vividor, violento que solo busca su propio beneficio; odia a Kagome por preferir a Inuyasha. O si quieres podrías hacerlo más inseguro, tímido y poco optimista, que no l egusta mucho que se acerquen a él, hasta que conoce a alguién especial; que en este caso pordría ser Ayame o Kagome, etc. Bueno espero que al menos te des un pequeña idea. Gracias por tu apoyo nos vemos hasta los prox. capitulos.( )...-

PD: otra cosa no se desesperen mucho, ya que el capítulo es corto. Para compensar eso trataré de actualizar más rápido..

Sayonara!

CUIDENSE MUCHO...


End file.
